Percy Jackson Totally OWNS Justin Bieber
by horse-crazy girl13
Summary: Companion to 'Percy Jackson Totally OWNS One Direction'. Percy and Nico are way better than One Direction! Click on this story to see all the other people who agree! No flames! I have nothing against Justin Bieber! REVIEW!


**Hiiiii! Heehee! I'm hyper again! I ate 3 Snicker bars, drank some soda, and ate Ramen Noodles! :d Yum! Anywho, I guess you could say that this is a companion to 'Percy Jackson Totally Owns One Direction'. REVIEW!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico were in California, killing some monsters. What's new?

"Die demigod, die!" Euryale, Medusa's sister screamed at Percy.

"Oh, you're kinda cute! Would you like to try a Cheese 'N Wiener?" Euryale's sister, Stheno (aka Beano) said, offering Nico a plate.

"No thanks! I'd rather have your head!" Nico said.

Beano looked confused. "Why would you want my head? That wouldn't be very tasty!"

Her moment of stupidity gave Nico just enough time to chop off her head.

Annabeth and Thalia were fighting back to back with she-devils. Basically, a pretty normal day for the four of them.

They were only in California because they were visiting Annabeth's dad, but they'd been attacked by monsters so often that they hadn't even gotten to his house yet.

"Nico, where are we?" Thalia yelled.

"I don't know!"

"What the Hades, man! You're the one who shadow traveled us here," Percy exclaimed.

"Well, we were being chased by a giant banana that wouldn't die! My thoughts were a little jumbled! Seriously, I don't think a giant, blood-thirsty banana is even a monster in greek mythology!" Nico retorted.

"Who cares?! Help us kill these dysfunctional cheerleaders!" Thalia demanded.

"Hey, who're you calling dysfunctional?!" one of them shrieked.

Percy snuck up behind her and beheaded her.

"Well, you're not exactly functional, now, are you?" Thalia told the head.

The head stuck its tongue out at her. Holy creepers! That's freaky. Percy smashed his sword into her face.

Annabeth and Nico successfully killed the other one.

"Great, now can we please hurry up and see my dad?" Annabeth complained.

"I want ice cream!" Nico said.

"You've got to be joking," Annabeth said.

"Me too! All that fighting made me hungry," Percy said.

"Nuh uh! No way! remember what happened last time we took a detour to a hot dog stand? We got stuck at some stupid One Direction concert thingy," Thalia said.

Percy and Nico made identical puppy dog faces.

"NO," said Annabeth and Thalia firmly.

"Fine, then. We'll go by ourselves," said Nico. "Come on, Percy."

Exasperated, Annabeth and Thalia followed.

"Boys," they muttered.

Percy found an ice cream man.

"Hi! May I have a hot fudge sundae with extra fudge and gummie bears? Oh, and whipped cream!" Percy said enthusiastically.

"Gummie bears. Very manly. Absolutely macho," Thalia muttered.

"And may I have three scoops of chocolate ice cream, with black sprinkles, a black sugar cone, and hot fudge?" Nico asked.

"Um, sir, I'm sorry but we don't have black sprinkles or black sugar cones," the guy said.

Nico scowled and threw his hands up in exasperation. "These people _never_ have what I want!"

"We have chocolate or rainbow-colored sprinkles and regular cones," the guy said nervously.

"Ugh, fine! Then I'll have chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and a sugar cone," he said irritably.

The guy gave them their orders.

Then SMACK!

"OW! What the-" Percy exclaimed. Someone had thrown a little purse at him. He looked around to see who had thrown it.

"Justin Bieber?!" a teenage girl shrieked. The girl next to her elbowed her.

"That's not Justin Bieber, you dolt!" she said. "Justin has brown hair!"

"Well, this guy is just as hot as him! Maybe even more!" the teenage girl retorted.

Percy hesitantly walked over to her.

"Is this your purse?" he asked.

She blushed furiously. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Who's Justin Beaver?" he asked curiously.

The other girl stepped forward. "It's _Bieber! _And you don't know who Justin Bieber is?!" she asked incredulously.

"Nope!"

"He's only the hottest, cutest, and most adorable singer that has ever lived! Here, look!"

The girl took a picture of the guy out of her wallet and showed it to Percy. Nico and the gang walked over.

They looked over his shoulder at the picture.

"HAHA! This guy is famous?!" Percy laughed.

Nico guffawed. "I'm getting a sense of deja vu, here."

"No kidding!" said Percy.

"Are you sure he's a guy?" Nico whispered. Thalia cracked up.

People started to stare. Weirdos.

Then, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The guy you've all been waiting for: JUSTIN BIEBER!"

Everyone started squealing.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Then everyone grew silent as they waited for the kid to start talking.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the guy you girls are all hot for?! Puh-lease!" Nico yelled, still laughing.

As one, everyone's head turned to him.

He stopped laughing. "What? What did I say?" he asked stupidly.

"Aww! He looks adorable!" a girl yelled from the crowd.

"Adorable? Baby, I _invented _adorable!" Nico said.

"Boys," Thalia muttered again.

"I think the one with green eyes is cuter!" another girl yelled.

"He's totally hot and totally mine!" another person squealed.

"No he's not! He wants _me!_"

Then all Hades broke loose. Everyone started screaming about who gets which boy. Meanwhile, Justin stood on stage, trying to get everyone's attention. But everyone had completely forgotten about him.

They all started to shove each other and get to two bewildered boys.

The only thought going through Percy and Nico's head was,"Girls can be vicious!"

Annabeth was mad that all these girls were hot for _her _boyfriend. She did not want to share.

"Nico, get us out of here!" Thalia hissed.

"There's no room for shadow traveling!"

"Well then: RUN!" That's what they did.

And all Annabeth wanted was to spend time with her friends and her dad.

* * *

**Yay! That was fun to write! I don't really like Justin Bieber, but I don't really have anything against him! Please go check out my other stories! Especially 'Percy Jackson Totally OWNS One Direction' and 'Cinderella'. Reviews are loved! Thanks guys! REVIEW! (Even i you're a guest!)**


End file.
